Every Dog has his Birthday
by Redtop1995
Summary: Arnold the Pit Bull is feeling depressed. It's his 21st Birthday...but nobody seems to care. When Fifi and Hamton find out, they decide to throw a special birthday party for him...what could POSSIBLY go wrong? Characters are owned by Warner Bros and Amblin Entertainment


Every Dog has his Birthday

By Redtop95

"Y'know what," Hamton Pig sighed as he and Fifi basked with a bottle of champagne one afternoon in the summer sun. "It's days like this when a pig can just relax and do nothing with his Bebe" He reached over to hold his wife's hand. She blushed as he tapped the tip of her nose.

"Oui!" Fifi agreed, "ah feel like having un petit roll in ze mud latair, non?" Her agile tail tickled the tips of Hamton's piggy ears. "Oh, yeah!" he chuckled. "Mud can be surprisingly refreshing in this climate. You definitely know that!" He refilled his glass with champagne and toasted to his beau. They both drank, hearing the "gurgle-gurgle-gurgle" sound as the fiery liquid cascaded down their throats.

"Bonjour, Arnold!" Fifi suddenly called as she saw their bodybuilder buddy tramping slowly past their garden fence. It was a beautiful day, but there was a huge rain cloud above the canine's head. "Guten Tag" he grunted noncommittally, stopping for a chat. Hamton looked worriedly at Fifi. Why was Arnold so sad on such a beautiful summer day like this? The skunkette got up off her lawn chair and crossed over to the fence. "Arnold?" she asked softly, "what eez ze matter?"

"Nothing!" the beefy pit bull denied. "Vhy should I be so sad vhen it is mein birthday?" Fifi's eyes widened as Hamton walked over, taking an umbrella out of his pocket so that he and Fifi wouldn't get wet under Arnold's rain cloud. "T-Today's your birthday?" he gasped in shock, "W-well, gosh!" He reached over and wrapped an arm around his friend's broad shoulder. "Bon anniversaire, buddy!"

"Oui!" added Fifi, "Un trés bon anniversaire!" Arnold sighed, a sad smile crossing his lips. "Danke for noticing," he said. "Der other toonz do not know about mein 21st…except der scrawny wimpy duckling…"

Fifi and Hamton looked at each other, then at Arnold with looks so cold that a polar bear would have to turn up the heat. "Plucky," they said in unison.

"Ja," the Pit Bull affirmed. "I told him und dis ist der response I got" He took out a tape recorder and pressed the play button.

"Your birthday?" Plucky's voice drawled from the device. "Whadda ya want, protein shakes? D'ya honestly think that we'd celebrate since you've been a jerk to us? If you had a party, you'd probably be giving all of us wedgies…I mean, name ONE toon in Acme Acres who's actually friends with ya!" The recording ended.

"He iz right," Arnold mumbled bitterly, putting the recorder away. "Those WB writers alvays made me an arrogant dumbkopf. It iz no vonder das nobody ist celebrating mein birthday…I shall celebrate it alone…I am going to der gym…Auf Weidersehen…" He trudged away. Hamton and Fifi watched their friend go.

"We cannot let Arnold celebrate 'is anniversaire like zis!" Fifi stated with determination. "I know," Hamton agreed. "It's not everyday a guy turns 21!"

"Ah believe zat we should throw him un surprise party!" Fifi proposed, "Just pour 'im!" Hamton grinned at his wife's idea. "Oui!" he approved, "We can have it at our house…but we're NOT inviting Plucky" he added sternly. "I'm not having our house destroyed!" Fifi nodded with grim agreement. "We will bake 'im un gateau," she stated, "et decorate ze 'ouse. Mais 'e must not know until we are ready!"

The couple shook hands in agreement to the plan. Although, they were no longer doing nothing on this lovely day, Fifi and Hamton knew that they had to make their sad friend's birthday special.

Hamton had set up a huge buffet table in the living room. He was to be in charge of the food. This was a job that he was more than willing to carry out. "I'll get the party food ready," he told Fifi, "and bake le gateau d'anniversaire!" he added, licking his lips hungrily.

"Bon!" Fifi smiled, opening the front door. "Ah will go out et fetch ze decorations. Au revoir!" She walked out, closing the door behind her.

The culinary pig did a spin change, and emerged from it wearing an extravagant French chef's outfit and toque. "Now," he chuckled, "I can finally use that cooking DVD that Fowlmouth recommended to me!" He put the disc into the player and pressed the play button as he went into the kitchen to get the ingredients.

"This is how to bake a cake for a German beefcake by Gordon Spamsey," a British boar announced as the programme began. "First, you need a ****ing spoon, a ****ing bowl…"

Hamton's jaw dropped as the British chef continued to use profanity as he cracked eggs into his bowl. "Cooking sure has changed over the years…" he remarked when he finally found his voice.

It took Fifi no time at all to drive to the Acme Mall. Once she had arrived, she walked to "A Kick in the Shindig", the finest party store in Acme Acres. Unfortunately, the skunkette had forgotten who worked there as a part-time job.

Fifi walked into the shop, picking up boxes of bright colourful bunting, balloons and a large helium tank. "Hmmm," she mused as she looked at her supplies. "Ah think zat zis will be perfect pour Arnold's…"

"OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOH!" a familiar voice squealed. Fifi nearly dropped her shopping bag in shock! She turned to see Elmyra Duff standing behind her wearing a brightly coloured uniform. The dopey redhead looked in the skunkette's bag. "Balloonie-woonies, bunty-wunties…ARE YOU GONNA HAVE A PARTY?!" she yelled in excitement, loud enough for the entire mall to hear her.

Fifi didn't know whether to be annoyed at Elmyra's inherent stupidity, or the fact that she could be spoiling her and Hamton's surprise for Arnold. Suppose the dog was in the mall? Suppose Plucky was there, had overheard and would be demanding to be invited?

"Are you gonna have a clown, because they give me the heebie-jeebies…" Elmyra rattled on obliviously. "Oui, ah am having un party," Fifi hissed in hushed tones. "Zat eez why ah am 'ere!"

Elmyra suddenly stood to attention. "It is my job to assist the stinky customer!" she announced. "That dirty piggy-wiggy once helped me find a crayon here, so I am following his super-nice example!"

"Merci," Fifi sighed, "mais…"

"So what kinda party is it?" Elmyra interrupted once again. "Is it an Easter party, a Halloween party, a Christmas party…"

"Eet's a…" Fifi began angrily. Then, she stopped herself. If this brainless girl knew what the party was, she'd probably beg to be invited. Fifi knew that Hamton would agree with her on one thing: Elmyra was NOT welcome at their party. With a sly grin, Fifi released some of her green musk as Elmyra babbled on about every special occasion in the Tooniverse. As the skunkette walked away to pay for her goods, Elmyra sniffed the stink cloud.

Her skin turned pale and her eyes became swirly. "Ohhh, I get it," she slurred drunkenly. "It's a slumber party…" Fifi smirked as she heard a thump. "Merci beaucoup!" she giggled as she stepped over the comatose numbskull and left the shop.

Not even the satisfaction of lifting up a 5000 pound weight over his sweating head and several female toons going crazy over him could cheer Arnold up. "Zis iz one birthday dat I do not enjoy," he grumbled. "No pvesentz, no cake, no leibchen…" He angrily tossed the weight in the air, and it hit Concorde Condor as he flew past. Wrapping a towel around his shoulders to dry himself of the sweat, the pit bull crossed over to a rowing machine.

"At least Hamton und Fifi wished me a Happy Birthday," he sighed, "Vhy can't der others see past der fact dat I am not a bully like dey can?" Just then, a thought occurred to him. "If dis is a forgotten birthday plot," he thought to himself, "maybe mein freundes are planning a surprise Geburtstagparty for me!" He stood up and paced the gym, scratching his chin. "I shall find out!" he said at last, snapping his fingers, "I vill pay dem a little visit und see!"

"Finished at last!" Hammy remarked triumphantly as he added the last bit of frosting to Arnold's birthday cake. The cake was very large. It had three layers and an edible barbell on the very top. The pig stepped back to admire his fine-looking work. All he had to do now was set up the buffet and help Fifi with the decorations once she got back.

Suddenly, Hamton felt a strange rumbling sensation in his stomach…which went through his muscles…and down to his trotters. It was as if his belly was saying "Now then, Hammy. Time for a little something!"

"Hmmm…I'm hungry," the boar muttered, scanning the kitchen for a snack. "I guess I'll fix myself up a sandwich or something…" He was abruptly cut off as his eyes fell on the cake he had only just completed baking.

The white sugary frosting caressed the soft cushiony layers, which were smothered with rich strawberry jam and a buttercream filling. And the smell. Oh, the smell! Next to Fifi, his all time favourite smell was that of a bakery. His spellbound mind ordered his hands to reach out and take an enormous bite out of the beautiful treat. It was the only way to sate his mighty hunger pangs…

"WHAT AM I DOING?!" Hamton suddenly screamed, snapping out of his trance. He backed away from the cake and shook his head. "No, no, no!" he told himself sternly. "This cake is strictly for Arnold's party. You'll be able to have some then…" He turned on his heel. "I'll go and get the buffet ready…"

"But what if I'm poisoned?" A demonic voice that sounded horrifically familiar boomed in his piggy ears. Reluctantly, Hamton turned around to see that Arnold's cake had a mouth with jagged teeth in its layers. His ears stood up in terror!

"You wouldn't want to make your friend sick on his big day, would you?" the cake asked slimily. Hamton shook his head. He hadn't thought of that. "Good," the treat replied. "What an excellent and considerate host you are. Now…TAKE A GREAT BIG BITE!" Hamton closed his eyes tightly as if to shut off the world. He opened his mouth.

Fifi unlocked the front door and walked into the house. "Yoo-hoo, Hamtone!" she called, putting down her shopping bag. "Ah am 'ome et ah 'ave ze decorations!" There was no answer. Fifi was puzzled. "Hammy?" she called again.

Suddenly, a gale-force belch rang out through the house which caused the skunkette to wonder if her husband had invited Wakko Warner over. Subsequently, Hamton staggered into the hallway, his face and apron covered with jam, buttercream and frosting. He looked as if he had seen a ghost!

"Hamtone!" Fifi gasped, doubly shocked. The pig began to cry. "I-I'm so sorry," he snivelled, his voice breaking. "I don't know what came over me…AND MY DIET IS RUINED!" He flew to her, wrapping her arms around her body and sobbing.

"Oh, mon Conniechon," Fifi sighed, "per'aps ah should 'ave baked eet…never mind," she patted his back as his snivelling subsided, "we still 'ave time!"

Hamton relinquished his embrace, cleaned himself up in five seconds flat and blew his snout. "I-I'll b-bake another!" he vowed, "and this time, it'll be less fattening!"

"Merci," Fifi said, "mais first, could tu 'elp moi avec zis?" She indicated to the shopping bag.

Hamton carried the helium tank with little to no trouble into the living room as Fifi placed the boxes of decorations on the table. He walked back into the kitchen as his wife prepared to decorate.

"I vill just call over und ask if I can come to dinner," Arnold strategized as he left the gym and proceeded to his motorbike. "Vhile I am there, I vill zee if dey are planning a party!" He gunned the engine as he put on his helmet. "Ach, I am a genius!" he chuckled as he sped off much faster than usual because of his excitement to get to Hamton and Fifi's house.

Fifi used the helium tank to inflate the colourful balloons. She would tie strings to them once they were as big as she wanted them to be, and they floated up to the ceiling. Hamton had prepared the buffet while he had been working on the new cake. Fifi would need him to help her put up the banners and bunting once he had finished.

She had put a yellow balloon on the tank's nozzle and turned on the gas when she thought of checking up on Hamton. She got up and walked to the kitchen…without turning the gas off!

"How are tu getting on, Hammy?" she asked as the pig placed the three trays of batter in the oven. "Just peachy!" Hamton replied. "I decided this time around to write 'A very Happy Birthday with love from Fifi and Hamton' on it when it's done".

The couple continued to discuss the cake, unaware of the balloon that was growing larger and larger as too much helium entered it. The rubber creaked and swelled as the balloon grew so big; it filled the entire living room! It pushed the buffet table backwards as it came closer and closer to the pack of cocktail sticks…

**KA-BLAM!**

Hamton and Fifi jumped in the air and the skunkette shrieked and leapt into her pig's arms. "Wh-What the heck was that?!" Hamton demanded. They turned to look into the living room. Bits of yellow rubber were floating down like autumn leaves. The helium tank hissed faintly. There was nothing on its nozzle to inflate.

Hamton smirked at Fifi, who blushed with embarrassment. "Well," he chuckled as he gently put her back down. "It seems we're equal now!"

"At least nothing eez damaged," the skunkette commented, turning the helium tank off as they walked into the living room.

Suddenly, they heard the familiar roar of a motorcycle getting louder and louder in the distance. They froze in horror. "Mais non," Fifi gasped. "C'est Arnold!" They rushed to the window to see the muscular figure riding up to the driveway. "We can't let him see us with these decorations, or our cover's blown!" Hamton worried, "we gotta hide!" They saw Arnold park his motorbike next to their cars and dismount. "Oui," Fifi agreed, "but how?!"

Hamton's eyes darted round the living room. Suddenly, they fell upon the several balloons that were floating above them. Then, they were drawn to the helium tank like a magnet to metal.

What would a Pig Scout do in situations like this? A lightbulb appeared above the pig's head. They would use camouflage! Whispering his plan into his wife's ear, he turned the nozzle and the helium tank began to hiss…

Outside the house, Arnold strode purposefully up the path to the front door. "Now," he chuckled, "I vill zee if dey really are throwing a party for me!" He reached the door and knocked, waiting excitedly. There was no answer. Arnold knocked again. Once again, his knocking fell on deaf ears. He opened the mail slot. "Hamton? Fifi?" he called, "Vhere are you?" The house was silent and still.

"Dey must have gone out," Arnold thought, disappointed. He turned and was just about to walk away when a thought struck him. "Or have dey…" he muttered, stroking his chin. Perhaps they were hiding, and they would jump out and yell surprise!

Arnold crossed to the front lawn to peek through the living room window.

To his delight, he could see a table laden with plates of food and a punch bowl…and he could also see some colourful balloons floating lazily, and…

Suddenly, Arnold took off his sunglasses, polished them vigorously and put them back on in surprise!

There were two balloons which were incredibly large in comparison to the others. In fact, they looked like parade floats! One was shaped like a pig, and the other like a skunk. The two enormous balloons floated on the ceiling, bouncing off it slightly.

Inside the living room, Fifi and Hamton didn't dare to breathe. They both knew that Arnold had his eyes fixed on them. They did their best to look like inanimate objects, but their cheeks began to swell as they abruptly began to find it extremely difficult to keep the helium in their inflated bodies.

"Vhere did dey get dose luftballons from?" Arnold wondered aloud. "Dey look familiar…und very lifelike!" He turned and walked away from the window.

Hamton and Fifi waited a little more until they heard the sound of the dog's motorbike firing up and driving away.

They both breathed a sigh of relief…and began to zoom out of control around the living room as the air leaked out of their bodies through their mouths.

They ricocheted against the walls like two shrinking pinballs, bouncing off each other. They tore down the bunting and banners, and knocked the buffet table over, spilling the food and drink onto the floor.

Finally, the air had left their bodies entirely, and their flattened bodies fluttered gently down onto the sofa. There was a short pause before they both popped back into shape.

"D'ya think he suspects anything?" Hamton squeaked, his voice affected by the helium. "Ah hope not," Fifi squeaked back. She sat up on the sofa, and did a double take as she saw what had happened to the living room. It looked like a bomb had gone off. The food lay scattered on the carpet, with the punch staining it, and the banners and bunting lay among the wreckage.

"Sacré bleu!" she cried, her voice returning to normal. "Wh-what's the matter?" Hamton asked nervously, the helium slowly leaving his vocal chords. He looked up and gasped.

"HOLY SWINE!" he almost shrieked as he surveyed the damage. "W-we can't throw the party with the house looking like this!" Fifi slumped down, her face in her hands. "Oh, 'ow can zis get any worse?" she sighed.

**KA-BOOM!**

**KER-SPLAT!**

The oven door burst open with a mighty explosion, and a sloppy mess of yellow batter erupted from it, splattering all over the surprised pig and skunkette.

"Not AGAIN!" Hamton yelled in frustration as he wiped the buttery substance out of his eyes. "Not only do we hafta get cleaned up, but we've gotta tidy this mess AND bake another cake!"

"Mais we still haven't but up ze rest of ze balloons," Fifi protested as she tried to get the mixture out of her fur. She turned the tap, but the helium tank was silent. They had used up all of the gas. She groaned in frustration.

"We'll just hafta blow them up ourselves!" Hamton sighed. "Let's just get cleaned up and back to work!" Perhaps they should have planned this party in advance…

Arnold was feeling very happy. His friends really were throwing him a surprise party! But, he thought, a party with only three toons attending could get boring. "I vill help dem by inviting some more guests!" he chuckled, taking out his cell phone and dialling a number.

It didn't take long for Fifi and Hamton to get clean…but what had started as a simple preparation for a party had turned into complete and utter bedlam.

Hamton frantically stirred batter for the third birthday cake. Then, he raced into the living room to help Fifi in blowing up a number of balloons. They did this so quickly, that they inflated every balloon to the right size in one puff!

"Are all the balloons blown up?" he panted at last, feeling dizzy from blowing. "Oui," Fifi gasped, her cheeks red. She was about to sit down, when she and Hamton noticed that the living room was still a mess! "Don't worry, I'll help clean it up!" the pig offered, brandishing a Dustbuster. "Non! Tu 'ave to bake ze cake!" Fifi replied.

"B-But the living room!" Hamton protested. "Ze cake!" Fifi replied firmly. "Ohhh," Hamton groaned, "alright!" He zoomed back into the kitchen.

Fifi crossed to the closet, took out the Acme Suck-O-Lux and plugged it in, holding the hose and unconsciously aiming it at some of the decorations. Unfortunately, Hamton had pulled the plug on the vacuum cleaner without turning it off the last time he had used it.

Fifi flicked the switch, the vacuum roared into life, and the decorations were yanked out of their positions on the wall and sucked into the nozzle. Fifi, taken by surprise, gasped in horror. "Non, non, NON!" she almost screamed as she watched the colourful bunting vanish down the nozzle.

"What's going on in there?" Hamton asked as he checked the oven. "Nothing!" Fifi replied, frantically trying to turn the Suck-O-Lux off. Unfortunately, it was a state-of-the-art machine…and incredibly strong. The nozzle flailed around with a whirring roar, sucking up streamers, balloons and the tablecloth.

Hamton was taking out the baked layers and was about to decorate them when…

"Hamtone!" Fifi's oddly muffled voice cried out, "Aidez-Moi!" Puzzled, Hamton looked into the living room. He gasped in shock. Fifi was being sucked into the vacuum cleaner. Her tail was sticking out of the nozzle…and it was gradually disappearing!

"Fifi!" Hamton shouted, rushing up to the Suck-O-Lux. He grabbed her tail. "Give her back, ya stupid machine!" he yelled as he began a tug-of-war with the vacuum. Fifi's legs began to appear from the nozzle as the pig pulled harder. Hamton's eyes scrunched shut with the strain.

Unfortunately, he slipped on some of the batter from the last cake and lost his balance. Hamton was pulled into the nozzle along with Fifi as they were both sucked in.

The Suck-O-Lux went haywire, its nozzle spinning about as different things were sucked into it. It reared and bucked like a horse, bolts of electricity flying from it. Finally, it shuddered to a halt and completely fell apart, revealing a squirming bag.

Finally, the bag burst open, and Fifi and Hamton emerged from it gasping for breath, their bodies covered from head to toe in dust.

They clambered out of the bag and pulled the filthy decorations out of it. Wasting no time, they rushed into the kitchen. They were now becoming incredibly fed up.

Fifi filled the sink with water and dumped the banners, bunting and tablecloth into it. Hamton got back to work on the cake. As Fifi filled the water with soap and began to scrub aggressively at the decorations, Hamton watched what she was doing.

"Not so hard!" he ordered. "Ah do not think zat eet matters," Fifi replied curtly as she washed the banners. "Yes, it does!" Hamton snapped rudely. "If ya keep scrubbing like that, the colours will fade!"

Fifi turned to face him crossly. "Get back to work before vous act like un glutton et eat ze cake again!" she hissed. Hamton glared. "What about you overinflating that balloon an' scaring us half ta death?!" he snarled. "Vous used up ze rest of ze tank avec your stupid plan to hide from Arnold!" Fifi retorted. "We could 'ave just hidden behind ze sofa, mais non! Non, we 'ad to pretend to be balloons!"

"If you had just let ME clean the living room," Hamton growled, "you wouldn't hafta clean the decorations up and WE wouldn't have to have another shower!"

The pig and skunkette were now staring nose to snout, glowering lividly at each other as they both turned red. "In fact," the pig went on, "If you hadn't come up with that idea to throw this stupid party for our bestest friend, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

"VOUS WERE JUST AS UP POUR EET AS AH WAS!" Fifi shouted back. "Oh, yeah, well…" Hamton faltered, "Y-you shut up!" he finished petulantly.

"Non, vous shut up!" Fifi retorted childishly. They ended their argument and got back to work, their backs to each other. There was a long, uncomfortable silence as they went about their jobs.

Hamton added the buttercream and jam to the layers and smothered it in beautiful blue and white frosting. Fifi washed the decorations until they were clean, and dried them up. Neither of them spoke to each other as the pig placed the cake on the buffet table and the skunkette put the bunting and banners back in their proper places.

"I've…finished," Hamton stated bitterly. "So 'ave ah," Fifi replied coldly. They stood in the living room, looking anywhere but at each other.

After five minutes of not speaking, they finally turned to face each other, trying valiantly to keep their angry faces as they looked into each other's eyes. Their eyes began to moisten and their lips quivered. At long last, they both cracked.

"OH, BEBE!" Hamton choked out. "OH, MON CONNIECHON!" Fifi exclaimed tearfully. They rushed to each other and hugged, their sobbing echoing throughout the house. Their tears were so big, that they cleaned the grey dust off of their bodies! "Th-This party planning's turned us into jerks!" the pig snivelled. "O-Oui, mon cher!" Fifi wept. "Mais at least now, w-we are ready pour ze party!"

"Y-Yes we are!" replied Hamton, drying his eyes. "Let's get everything ready…then we can call Arnold and tell him to come over!"

So, Fifi and Hamton got to work. The balloons that they had blown up hung on the ceiling along with the now spotless streamers and bunting. The clean tablecloth was put back in its place and the buffet had been replaced. The remains of the destroyed Suck-O-Lux were thrown into the trash can outside.

"There!" Hamton grinned wearily as he put the helium tank away. "A perfectly prepared party for Arnold's birthday!" Fifi wrapped her tail around his broad shoulders. "Oui…" she sighed happily. "He 'ad better appreciate eet!" Hamton couldn't help but be quick to agree with his wife's dark statement, especially after all the trouble they'd been through…though it would be worth it to cheer up a sad pit bull on his birthday.

"Hamton…" Fifi whispered. "Tu remember when we pretended to be balloons?" Hamton was taken aback, but nodded. "Ah quite liked eet…" Fifi giggled. "We should do eet again sometime" Hamton giggled as well. "Yeah," he agreed. "We should…"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The couple froze. "C'est him!" Fifi gasped, looking cautiously out of the window. "Well, we're ready now," Hamton stated. "We'll let him in!" They rushed to the door, excited about what was about to happen.

Fifi answered the door, and they found Arnold standing on the porch, trying his best to look as nonchalant as possible. "Guten Tag…" he began as Fifi and Hamton grabbed his wrists and pulled him into the living room.

Arnold took off his sunglasses in wonderment at the party that his two dearest friends had prepared just for him. The pig and skunk stood before him and began to sing in two-part harmony.

"_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday, dear Arnold, _

_Happy Birthday toooooooo yoooooooooooou!" _

"Bon anniversaire!" They said finally as Hamton shook Arnold warmly by the hand and Fifi kissed him on the cheek. The pit bull lowered his sunglasses, showing no effort whatsoever that he was genuinely touched by the effort that his two best friends had put into making his 21st Birthday special. Then, putting his fingers in his mouth, he whistled long and loudly.

Hamton and Fifi were puzzled by this. Then, a stampede of muscular pit bulls, led by Arnolda, charged through the front door and into the living room, throwing presents onto the buffet table and a majority of them entering the kitchen.

"Is dis vhere der party is, mein leibchen?" Arnolda asked as the other dogs began to help themselves to the buffet. "Ja!" Arnold replied. He turned to the dumbfounded pig and skunkette. "I have invited Arnolda und mein family to der celebration!" he explained. With that, he whistled to attract the attention of the guests. The Germanic chattering died down as everyone listened.

"Mein 21st Geburtstagparty," he announced, "vas organised und hosted by mein best freundes…" He picked the pig and skunkette up and placed them on either side of his broad shoulders for all the partygoers to see, "…Hamton und Fifi!"

There was a loud cheer as everybody toasted to the blushing couple as Arnold put them back down. A polka band began to play as everybody got back to partying.

"Dose two are der greatest party planners ever!" A moustachioed pit bull, whom Fifi and Hamton assumed was Arnold's father, complimented as he took a swig of beer.

"Mein liddle Gertrude iz being christened tomorrow," a blonde haired female pit bull added. "Dey could prepare der after-party!" Hamton and Fifi shared a look of horror.

"Und mein bar mitzvah!" Another dog shouted. Fifi and Hamton turned white. "Dey could organise our wedding reception!" Arnolda squealed, hugging Arnold.

THUMP!

Everybody gathered round Hamton and Fifi, who had both fainted. They had silly grins on their faces.

"Vat party animals!" Arnold chuckled, putting on a party hat and helping himself to some of his birthday cake. "It must have been too much for dem!"

THE END

** DEDICATED TO PEPE K.**


End file.
